Une raison de plus
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Cavendish a eu un coup de foudre. Non seulement c'est inédit mais le dévolu de ce malheureux s'est jeté sur LA femme. Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines... \SPOIL/


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda et ça ne changera pas de sitôt.

Rating : K

Setting : Cela se situe durant les deux ans.

Pairing : Cavendish x Hancock

Ndla : C'est venu d'une question assez spontanément, un matin : Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Cavendish, qui fait fondre le cœurs des femme, rencontrait Boa Hancock qui, avec un battement de cils, charme hommes et femmes. Voilà ce que cela a donné, vu que j'ai pris en compte certains détails importants, il y a du **SPOIL** puisque Cavendish est un personnage qui n'est pas encore intervenu dans le manga en France.

\*/

**Une raison de plus…**

Cavendish était morose.

Non pas morose. Frustré. Indigné.

Telle une boule de neige dévalant la montagne, son impatience grossissait, se chargeait, devenant de plus en plus pesante. Puis elle se modifia. Lui qui pensait que « la Pire des Générations » n'avait pas totalement réussi à éclipser la star qu'il était, il se rendait compte que les effets étaient encore plus désastreux que ce qu'il imaginait. Intolérable pour un homme aussi célèbre et aussi charismatique que lui. Il lui avait fallu être patient. Ces huit mois de recherches infructueuses l'avait rendu passablement soupe au lait.

Son équipage l'évitait comme la peste, craignant les foudres de cette tête blonde à 280 000 000 berry. Ce bourreau des cœurs arpentait sans cesse son navire telle une âme errante. Même ces petits moments avec Farle, son cheval, ne l'apaisaient plus.

Comment osait-elle le faire attendre ?

_Bon, _se raisonnait-il. _Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Il lui faut du temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition… Bien que je n'arrive pas à voir l'intérêt !_

Il se répétait ce petit monologue, entrecoupé de gémissements presque inaudibles et plaintifs, toute la journée durant mais rien à faire. Son indignation ne désenflait pas. C'était un nouveau coup rude pour sa fierté déjà en lambeaux, trop malmenée depuis l'apparition de ces rookies. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre. Personne ne l'avait fait patienter. Voir la vérité en face était trop douloureux.

Lui, ne plus avoir de succès auprès de toutes les femmes ? Ne plus avoir l'unanimité auprès de la gent féminine ? Impossible. Elle avait surement un contretemps. Elle était une femme très occupée.

Après tout, elle était l'Impératrice des Amazones, pas la poissonnière au coin de la ruelle. Elle avait peut-être autre chose à faire.

_Oh non !_ Cette pensée-ci était tout autant intolérable. Il avait l'impression de mourir rien qu'en y songeant. Une torture comme celle-ci ne devrait pas exister.

Femme trop cruelle qui ne lui donnait point de retour ! Il se languissait en imaginant la funeste réponse.

Non. Jamais.

Il crut défaillir. Son cœur se serra, ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses jambes en tremblèrent. C'était bien la première fois que pareil tourment le prenait en otage. Peut-être était-ce le véritable Amour pour qu'il souffre ainsi.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. À la bataille de Marineford. Cela lui avait suffit.

Ainsi donc, c'était ce que toutes les femmes ressentaient en le voyant ? Il les plaignait volontiers à présent.

Infamie qui le consumait, l'image d'elle devenait omniprésente. Capturer son cœur, sa raison et le faire attendre ainsi, n'avait-elle pas d'estime et de respect envers les hommes ? Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ?

Il fallait qu'il la voie. Pour tout lui dire de vive voix. Il n'avait plus confiance au Martin Facteur.

Cap sur l'île des Amazones !

'*'

― Et maintenant Capitaine ?

Les monstres de Calm Belt n'étaient même plus un défi pour un pirate aussi fort que lui. Déjà trois d'abattus, les cadavres flottaient encore dans les environs. Coup d'œil agacé vers l'île inaccessible, il devait s'en tenir éloigné s'il ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres des belles guerrières.

Quoique… S'il pouvait la voir…

Un frisson le parcourut. S'il désirait lui parler, la mettre en colère n'était pas le meilleur moyen.

― On attend, grommela le joli cœur.

Elle allait finir par se montrer. On l'avait informé que les sorties de l'Impératrice étaient réglées. Elle ne laissait rien au hasard et, depuis quelques mois, elle sortait bien plus fréquemment. Cavendish se posait des questions. Apparemment, cela ne ressemblait pas à la sublime Boa Hancock.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, il vit le vaisseau des Kuja s'avancer vers son navire. Cavendish fut malgré lui impressionné en voyant les deux monstres des mers qui tiraient le vaisseau.

Une femme de haute stature se présenta, sautant sur la tête d'un des deux monstres apprivoisés. Ses longs cheveux verts cascadaient sur ses fines épaules. Une langue bifide passa sur ses lèvres, ses grands yeux émeraude braqués sur Cavendish.

― Grande Sœur voudrait connaître la raison de votre présence.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une exigence. Cette femme pleine de grâce était sur le qui-vive, prête à attaquer. Le jeune homme repéra l'équipage entièrement composé de femmes qui tentaient de dissimuler leur intérêt. Il était rare qu'un équipage pirate vienne sciemment dans les environs. Amazon Lily était une île reculée, en plein Calm Belt. C'était une raison amplement suffisante pour être intriguée.

― Je voudrais voir l'Impératrice, déclara le Pirate Noble. Je lui ai envoyée plusieurs lettres mais n'ayant eu aucun retour, je me demandais…

― Oh. Cavendish.

Le nom avait été prononcé sans l'intonation dont il s'était accoutumé. Pas le moindre désir ni la moindre admiration. Elle se répéta, ce nom réveillant des souvenirs.

Elle le répéta une troisième fois, insistant sur la dernière syllabe. Comme si elle voulait imiter des feuilles qui bruissaient dès qu'un souffle de vent les agitait.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, à voir la lueur amusée dans ses prunelles. La sœur Gorgone eut un mince sourire, compatissante. Presque désolée pour ce qui l'attendait. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

― Navrée mais Grande Sœur à affaire ailleurs.

― Pourriez-vous intercéder en ma faveur, Dame Sandersonia ? C'est au sujet…

Elle inclina la tête, songeant que toutes les politesses du monde ne suffiraient pas pour que ses désirs se réalisent.

― Je sais, coupa-t-elle. J'ai lu les lettres mais Grande Sœur ne peut pas. Vraiment.

― Sandersonia ! tonna une voix féminine dans le dos de la Gorgone. Pourquoi sommes-nous encore à l'arrêt ?

Ennuyée, elle eut un soupir, secouant la tête de dépit. Sandersonia passa sa main dans sa chevelure pour les plaquer vers l'arrière de son crâne.

― Il ne veut pas partir, expliqua-t-elle. Il insiste, c'est important.

― QUI a l'impudence de m'empêcher de _le_ voir ?

Intrigué, Cavendish tendait l'oreille, se penchant au-dessus de la rambarde dans le mince espoir de mieux voir et de mieux entendre la propriétaire de cette voix étrangement familière.

Et il la vit.

Cette taille si fine, ces grands yeux aussi bleus que les profondeurs marins, ses long cheveux noirs, deux mèches encadrant son visage. Chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses gestes était empreint de grâce et de distinction. Ses talons claquant sur le pont, elle toisa avec mépris le navire bien plus petit que le sien.

― Vous ? s'écria-t-elle.

Ah ! Elle avait fait des recherches. Le cœur de Cavendish en bondit de joie. La curiosité de l'Impératrice l'avait poussée à aller jusque-là.

― Votre but n'est-il pas d'éliminer tous les rookies de la Pire des Générations ?

Désarçonné, le capitaine bredouilla pendant quelques secondes. Il imaginait un caractère plus accordé à son apparence. Plus douce, plus timorée. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle était l'exception, son caractère devait être en conséquence. Il se racla la gorge, reprenant confiance en lui.

― C'est exact, Magnifique Impératrice mais là n'est pas l'objet de ma visite.

― Tant mieux. Je ne vous aiderai pas.

Ce refus fut un rude coup pour le pirate. Il avait pensé qu'une fois sous son charme, elle lui dirait tout. Décidément, elle lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Elle poursuivit, sa tête partant en arrière, son index rageur pointé sur son interlocuteur.

― Si vous tenez à votre petite personne, mieux vaudrait pour vous que Luffy ne soit pas blessé par VOTRE faute.

Cette mise en garde fut une claque pour le capitaine. Il vit la superbe Amazone se redresser, plaquant ses mains sur ses joues rougies comme une adolescente.

― Surtout que j'espère pouvoir obtenir une entrevue avec Luffy aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

― Grande sœur… intervint Sandersonia, une nouvelle fois dépitée. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses devant témoins.

― L'Amour se fiche bien de tes témoins ! s'exclama Boa Hancock, furieuse. On s'en va maintenant, j'ai assez perdu de temps ici.

Elle darda un regard noir vers Cavendish. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre ni comment il était encore debout. Son cerveau tentait d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait d'avoir.

Luffy… L'Impératrice… Luffy… Boa Hancock… Chapeau de paille…

CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ?!

Tétanisé, son esprit fit la rapide comparaison entre la réaction que venait d'avoir la Capitaine Corsaire et son changement d'attitude en pensant à ce satané rookie.

Il serra les poings, son visage si parfait se déforma par la rage. Caché par son chapeau, l'Impératrice ne le discerna pas mais Sandersonia perçut l'animosité de Cavendish. Il était facile de faire le lien entre cette rage et Luffy.

Elle n'était pas inquiète pour lui. En fait, elle était persuadée que quels que soient les obstacles, Luffy s'en sortirait. Cette certitude ne l'empêchait pas de redouter le pire car ce Cavendish avait tout de même une prime conséquente qui datait de plus de deux ans.

Qui savait de quoi il était capable aujourd'hui ou même prévoir ce qu'il pourrait faire demain ?

Haussant les épaules, Sandersonia garda ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre pour elle. Elle n'avait pas envie que sa sœur se mette en tête de s'occuper de lui. Son désir le plus cher était de protéger sa sœur mais aussi de lui éviter le plus d'ennuis possible même si elle partageait cette même et dérangeante particularité avec Luffy.

_On va encore en entendre parler longtemps de ce Cavendish…_

Cavendish venait bel et bien de trouver une raison de plus pour haïr et traquer Luffy.

\*/

Héhéhé, celui-là, je l'ai publié il y a pas mal de temps sur le Forum seulement ici, il ne proposait pas le personnage de Cavendish jusqu'à... récemment. D'ailleurs, il n'y a toujours pas Rebecca. 'Fin bref, c'est très secondaire. On s'en fiche en fait.

Huuum... Review ? Oui, là, je suis très directe !


End file.
